New kids in town
by Punk-Sk8er
Summary: Maru ikario and kento are living in konoha for a year everything is well till maru meets tenten at a club.............
1. In A New Town

1Well this is like my third story so I guess flames are accepted but if you read this story please review or I will spam you! Anyway I hope you enjoy

disclaimer: I own naruto...yea right I wish sadly I don't seeing as I cant draw for my life

In a new town

Maru kento and ikario stood at the gates of Konoha, maru was 5 8 with black spiked hair and black eyes, he was well built and had pretty strong arms he wore blue shorts with blue shirt and his mist head band hanging from his neck,

ikario was about 5 3, pretty short for his age, with short black hair he was not as strong as Maru but he was strong none the less, he had black eyes, and wore his head band on his forehead, he wore black pants and a black shirt.

Now kento was about 5 7, with black hair he let hang around his face and in the back he had his headband on his right shoulder, and wore black pants with a with shirt and a black coat he let hang open loosely.

The three of them walked into the village with there bags on there back.

"First stop the hokages building, we have to tell him we made it here" Maru said to ikario and kento

"Yea then we can shill for the rest of the year we have to stay here" kento said placing his hand behind his head and walking

"Lets go" ikario said walking towards the building

a couple of min later they reached the hokages building they walked into her room she looked at the three and said

"Good you made it here safely, as you know you are here because of a treaty us and the mist signed you are to stay here for one year to see our shonobi and see if we are worthy of the alliance, we have gave you three a room in the best hotel in the city, we have given you a full wardrobe so for today you can go to any club you want, you are free to leave"

the three of them bowed and turned to leave a go to there hotel room

"Yo lets hit the club pick up some girls, you know what I mean" kento said with a smile

"Yea lets get changed" ikario said running to there hotel

an hour later

"How do I look" Maru asked walking out form the closet, he was wearing black pants that wear baggy with a white shirt and a black blazer.

"Very nice what about me?" ikario said he was wear blue tight pants with a blue shirt and a blue hat

"Very blue but nice and me?" kento said" he was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and a white shirt

"Nice lets roll" Maru said and they all headed to the club.

20 mins later

maru ikario and kento walked into the club the music was loud and everyone was dancing, maru ikario and kento made there way threw the dance floor towards the bar they sat down and had a drink and looked around for some girls, ikario tapped Maru on the shoulder and said "theres your girl" maru was about to deny it but his song came on

_Baby, seasons change but people don't._

_And I'll always be waiting in the back room._

_I'm boring but overcompensate with_

_Headlines and flash, flash, flash photography._

_But don't pretend you ever forgot about me._

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me._

so he thought why not he walked over to her she was with 5 other girls, he tapped her on the shoulder rand said "I couldn't help but notice you and wondered if you wanted to dance, the names Maru"

she turned around and looked at him up and down and smiled and said "sure why not the name is tenten nice to meet you" she held out her hand and he took it and lead her to the dance floor, as the music played

_Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?_

_Style your wake for fashion magazines._

_Widow or a divorcee?_

_Don't pretend, d-d-d-don't pretend._

_We don't fight fair._

_We don't fight fair._

She began to dance around him and he moved to the beat "your pretty good dancer" he said to her "your not bad your self" she began to rub against him as he held her she turned around and began to dub him the began to move and shake to the song

_They say your head can be a prison._

_Then these are just conjugal visits._

_People will dissect us till_

_This doesn't mean a thing anymore._

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me._

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me._

_Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?_

_Style your wake for fashion magazines, ohhh._

_Widow or a divorcee?_

They dance like that till the song ended

_Don't pretend, d-d-d-don't pretend._

_We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces._

_We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, woah._

_We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces._

_We're dropped and well concealed in secret places_

_We don't fight fair._

_We don't fight fair._

_We don't fight fair._

_We don't fight fair._

_We don't fight fair_

_We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces._

_We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, woah._

_We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces._

_We're dropped and well concealed in secret places._

_We don't fight fair._

_With smiles on our faces._

_We're dropped and well concealed in secret places._

_We don't fight fair._

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me._

_We don't fight fair._

_Don't pretend you ever forgot about me._

_We don't fight fair. _

At the end of the song maru walked with tenten back to the bar "that was fun maybe we could dance again sometime"

tenten looked down at the ground "I don't think so ...I have a boyfriend" maru frowned "oh...I see well it as fun anyways" just as he said that a guy came up behind him and said with a deep voice

"Who is this chump baby" he asked tenten

tenten looked at Maru and said "he was just talking to me"

the guy pushed maru into a wall, ikario and kento jumped to his side

"Do we have a problem?" kento asked

"Yea keep your friend away from my girl" he said

"I wasn't messing with your girl" maru said getting up

"Don't make me hurt you" he said

"You can try" maru said

tenten walked in between them and said "no fighting just go maru"

maru looked at her and said "heh lets go" maru and them turned to leave

"Well that was fun" kento said as they left

Tenten pov note this is going to get x rated so don't say I didn't warn

tenten watched as Maru and his friends turned to leave, she looked at daki "what was that for?"

"I don't like dudes hitting on my girl" he replied he looked at her and held her "I love you too much"

tenten smiled "I know I love you too" she said as he held her

"Lets go for a walk" he said grabbing her hand and leading her into the hallway, and downstairs tenten looked around "where are we going" she asked

"Don't worry I got something to show you" he said leading her into a small room and turned around and began to kiss her he shoved his tongue down her troat , she pulled away "what are you doing?"

"Come on baby I love you" she pushed away

"I told you im not losing my virginity till im married" she said

"Well thats too bad" he pulled out a kunai and grabbed her close and held the kunai to her neck

"What are you doing" she said shaking

"well I gonna have sex with you whether you want to are not, tenten gasped, he moved the kunai down her neck and sliced threw her shirt and bra then ripped them of, he slid the kunai down more and sliced the her skirt and underwear off, he threw her onto the floor and took of his pants before she could move he pulled her leg and picked her back up.

"You know you want it" he said kissing her neck she moaned slightly

"No ah I don't" she moaned

"Too bad" he said massaging her breast

"Please stop!" she moaned louder

he pulled out his member and aimed it at her cunt "please don't AH!!!!!!!" she yelled as he shoved it all the way in her

"Please AHHHHH no AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she moaned louder as he pushed his member in and out of her

"Oh yea" he moaned "you know you like it"

Maru pov

maru stopped he heard a familiar voice yelling he turned and began to run toward the stair case ikario and kento following behind

_**yea I left yo hanging hope you liked it please review thanks**_


	2. Identity Revealed!

1so sorry I was unable to update been pretty busy but here it goes its going to have a little twist so be prepared

IDENTITY REVEALED?!?!?!?!

maru pov

maru ran down the hallway, towards the stair case

"Its right around the corner sir" kento said as him and ikario ran side by side behind maru, maru nodded as him ikario and kento pulled out scrolls and in a puff of smoke they each had a different weapon, maru held a sword it hade a star for the hilt and a baby blue sheath he placed it on his back, kento held a long black scythe, while kento had to long daggers, they ran around the corner to see three guards, maru raised his hand and they stopped, then moved it forward , kento and ikario jumped forward and began to fight the guards while maru began to run down stairs.

Tenten pov

"Please stop" tenten moaned as he stopped for a second

"Yea let me think about that I don't think so" daki said as tenten noticed the room was getting colder

"I feel something what thats?" she said silently to her self, she began to see her breath, then she saw maru with a sword on his back he said calmly almost not like him

"let go of the girl" his eyes had changed to blue

tenten winced as daki threw her naked body into a wall and kick her in her ribs as he put on his pants and drew another kunai "and why would I do that?"

Maru sigh and began to draw his blade "sit upon the frozen heavens...hyorinmaru!" as he said that the room temperature dropped to zero an ice dragon ran out of te tip of hyorinmaru's blade and shot towards Daki , tenten blinked and everything in the room was frozen she looked to the right where daki was standing and gasped, daki was frozen solid, she looked at maru and saw as he brung his blade back to its sheath on his back with a click at the same time daki feel to pieces. Tenten got up and hid her body behind a crate as maru walked over in a cold voice he said Handing her his jacket "here put it on" she took the jacket and put it on and wrapped what was left of her dress around her waist and said "who are you?"

He sighed "fine I guess there no hiding it now, the name is toshiro, my last name is un important, I work for the S.V.P.S , im here to protect you..."

_Now you feel like number one_

_Shining bright for everyone_

_Living out your fantasy, the_

_Brightest star for all to see_

"What you mean protect me" she said as she noticed the temperature going back to normal

"You don't know your parent do you?" she shook her head "exactly you're a princess of the snow village, im here to make sure you stay live for the next year then someone will take my place"

_Now you feel like number one_

_Shining bright for everyone_

_Living out your fantasy, you're the_

_Brightest star there's ever been_

_Feel the heat that's all around you_

_Flashing lights and ecstasy surround you_

_Everybody wants a piece of you; you're the queen of the scene, living in a dream_

"A princess?" she barly was able to say "yea now let go he said walking towards te door, kento and ikario was standing there smiling, there weapons blood soaked.

And what your names?" she said raising an eyebrow, kento stepped forward and bowed, "they call me west" he stepped back and ikario came up "and they call me ken" he step back as she looked at toshiro who reached up at his hairline and pulled doff a wig reveling white hair.

"YOU HAVE WHITE HAIR!!!!!" she yelled

"Hai!"he said walking towards her "let go" he said walking up the stairs, tenten shrugged and followed him ikario and kento close behind.

30 mins later at toshiro's hotel room

"So you telling me I can stay here"

"Haii your parents don't wanna rip you away from where you grew up but they wanna make sure your safe hence us being here, and we intend on doing that even if with force" his voice demanding

tenten jumped alittle "yes sir" toshiro seemed pleased and leaned back in his chair there was a knock on the door west and ken jumped up and put them self on both side of the door as toshiro stood in front of tenten with his sword drawn, he nodded and west opened the door his dagger drawn and ken behind him with his scythe, there stood sakura and ino, they jumped back as ken and west forced them in, toshiro said in a calm voice "who are you?" tenten jumped up "those are my friend leave them alone" toshiro nodded and moved a side and signaled for west and ken to do the same, they moved aside. As sakura said "what this all about?" ino nodded "it a long story guys sit down" tenten said

45 mins later

"A princess eh?" sakura said

"Yep cool isnt it"

_Now you feel like number one_

_Shining bright for everyone_

_Living out your fantasy, the_

_Brightest star for all to see_

_This is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore_

_Now you feel like number one_

_Shining bright for everyone_

_Living out your fantasy, the_

_Brightest star for all to see_

_Now you feel like number one_

_Shining bright for everyone_

_Living out your fantasy, you're the_

_Brightest star there's ever been_

"This...is...sooo...COOL!!!!" ino yelled loudly the three girls jumped up and down in a circle west and ken looks at each other and laughed while toshiro sighed and disappeared

toshrio's pov

toshiro layed down on the roof of the hotel looking up at the sky

_Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above_

_send a plea from across the ages_

_with colours that haven't faded_

_It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes_

_A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon_

_to live as fully as possible, day by day_

_So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday,_

_let's shine on like that star_

_1, 2, and so the bells echo, spreading far and wide in the depths of my heart_

_A legendary stardrop, inside it there's so many narrow paths etched out_

_With time, the ages pass; a shooting star passes without a sound_

_Close your eyes and listen hard, maybe you'll hear a "Goodbye"_

_A black and white photo of the entire sky, a rumbling muffler - white breath_

_Just wanna get a little closer, I'll race to the high ground up there_

_Taking out my huge telescope, out of the lens came stardust_

_Time after time, an epic from across the ages_

tenten pov

tenten layed down on the bed ino laying to her left and sakura to her right, she slowly drifted of to sleep little did she know the something big was going to happen.

what you ask? Heh I dodnt even know yet lol but stay tuned are whatever lol see ya!


	3. The secret behind the white hair!

1**Yo back again with chapter three right and I've got a treat you will learn more about toshiro past and his sword! Isnt that great!**

Chapter three: The secret behind the white hair!

toshiro POV

toshiro woke up he had fallen asleep on the roof, the sun woke him as a calm breeze ran over the roof top, his haired moved widely, he frown he reached to his right and gripped his sword and got up he looked around, and couple and there children stared up at him one of the children pointed at him and said

"Mommy why does the guy have white hair?"

Her mom gave her an evil stare then looked at toshiro who acted like he wasn't paying attention

"That rude!" she snapped at her

"But its so weird!" with this they turned the corner leaving toshiro standing on the roof

"So you slept on the roof?" toshiro heard a voice come from behind him, he turned around to see a pinked hair girl talking to him

"It's a habit of mines" he replied coldly

"So tenten a princess and you're here to protect her?"

"That's the gist of it"

"So what your story?" she said sitting down at the end of the roof letting her feet dangle

toshiro looked at her "what do you mean?" he asked her

"Tell me bout your past I guess"

"And who are you again?" he said bluntly

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to be nosy ...its just that where going to be together for a while might as well get to know you right?" she smiled widely at him "the name is sakura haruno and yours"

"Toshiro hyorinmaru" he replied

"So tell me what the secret beyond that cold white hair?"

"It's a long story,"

"I have time"

Toshiro sighed "well its started when I was five and I began to train to be a ninja, unfortunately things and very rarly things don't always go as planned, my father and mother where call upon to go to war with konoha in the second great Shonobi war, they died and never came back, so my clan used me as a servant, they said I was never meant to become a shinobi"

"Thats horrible"

"One day I was cleaning when I noticed it was snowing, I walked outside and blacked out next thing I knew I woke up with this sword in my hand" he said showing her the sword "I went a kill the clan leader the next day and ran away, I began to wander around on my own until I came to the mist I slept on the roof of house because I didn't have any money to by one of my own then I became a ninja and here I am" he finished, when her heard a loud explosion come from the house he turned around and 5 ninja landed on the roof one of them holding a knocked out tenten, toshiro quickly drew his blade.

"Who are you?" He said holding it in front of him

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play_

_I can't see them anyway _

"That's un important get out of our way before we kill you and the pinked hair girl" the one in the middle replied

_No time to lose_

_We've got to move_

_Steady your hand_

_I am losing sight again_

_Fire your guns_

_Its time to run_

_Blow me away_

_I will stay unless I may_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way _

"You can try...sakura get back" he ran forward and jumped in the air and brung his sword down in the shoulder of the guy closest to the right, he fell to the ground and grinned evilly.

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all _

he brung his blade and blocked the attack of another one, and aimed a kick at the guys chest , sending him back and sliced him across the neck.

_There's nothing left_

_So save your breath_

_Lying and wait_

_Caught inside this tidal wave_

_You're covers blown_

_No where to go _

he jumped in the air and said "sit upon the frosted heavens hyorinmaru!!!" an ice dragon appeared form the tip of his sword and froze the whole roof, except for tenten, the ninja was frozen solid the sunlight gleamed then all of it shattered, toshiro landed and put his sword back in the sheath.

_Holding your fate_

_Knowing that I will walk alone_

_Fire your guns_

_Its time to run_

_Blow me away_

_I will stay unless I may_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_You wanted it back_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_Save us all_

toshiro picked up tenten and appeared in side, west and ken was uncoicuious on the floor and so was ino , he sighed and placed her on the couch, he sat in the chair across from her and sakura came in and sat next to him.

"Well that was fun" she said sarcastically

toshiro nodded "looks like west and ken where little to lacks with this oh well" he said looking at her. She leaned in close to him

"There just something about you,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,that" she leaned closer

"That?" Toshiro ask coldly

"That" with that she leaned forward and kissed him...

**MAN I love leaving you guys on a cliff hanger! Stay tuned for the update!**


	4. ICE FLIES THE TRUE POWER OF TOSHIRO

1ICE FLIES THE TRUE POWER OF TOSHIRO!!!!

Toshiro pov

toshiro pushed away from sakura and walked over to ken and west waking them up, his face showed no emotion, ken and west jumped to their feet, holding their weapons at ready.

"What happened?" ken asked

"You two where lacking on the job don't worry I took care of it" he replied

"Sorry toshiro-sama" west stated

ino woke up from her bed and walked into the living room where they all where she rubbed her eye then looked at them and in a loud voice yelled

"Can we please go somewhere today we have been in this room for three days! I have stuff to do"

toshiro looked at her with cold eyes, then shrugged and walked over to tenten and woke her up, she rubbed her eye and looked at him

"Good morning toshiro-kun" she said with a tired voice

"Get dressed where going out today, your friend want to get out the house so where going out today" he replied

tenten got on her feet and walked towards the shower.

Tenten pov

Tenten walked into the bathroom and close the door behind her she looked in the mirror and began to disrobe, he looked at her self in the mirror and smiled, she turned sideway and look at how her breast stuck out and how her body curved with a feeling on content she stepped into the shower, she began to wash her body, she closed her eye and daki popped into her head, she pictured him rapping her, she began to have trouble breahing she began to hld her throt she ell backwards in the shower and hit the floor.

"NO NO NO GET AWAY FROM ME NOT AGAIN!!!" she screamed

she opened her eyes and began to breath heavily , she looked around and saw toshiro looking dowwn at her

"Are you ok?" he asked

tenten's faced turned completely red

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

she yelled she began to throw random things at her toshiro turned around and ran out the door but not before getting hit in the back of the head with high heels.

Toshiro pov

toshiro rubbed the lump that formed on the back of his head. Tenten walked out of the shower her face still red, an hour later ino and sakura where done and west and ken too toshiro was already done so the group walked into the middle in the room in the form of a circle.

"Ok here the plan we will plait up into groups of two, ken your with sakura..."

Sakura looked up at him and frowned but walked off with ken toward her house

"West your with ino"

the walked away

"And princess your with me"

"Don't call me that"

"What ever princess"

"Argh!"

They leaf and walked to wards the weapons store which was by the entrance to konoha, toshiro leaned against the wall of the shop.

_I watch how the_

_Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night_

_Shining with the light from the sun_

_The sun doesn't give / light to the moon assuming_

_The moon's going to owe it one_

_It makes me think of how you act to me / You do_

_Favors and then rapidly / You just_

_Turn around and start asking me / about_

_Things that you want back from me_

_I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place / to feed your greed -_

_While I find a place to rest_

_I want to be in another place_

_I hate when you say you don't understand_

_(You'll see it's not meant to be)_

_I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy_

_A place for my head_

"OH MY GOD TOSHIRO KUN!!!!!!!!" a small voice yelled, toshiro tipped over and nearly fell over he turned around and looked at the girl, he looked down at a small girl with black hair and wore a green robe , she had white eye but not those of the byakugan she was blind she wore no shoes either.

"Toph what are you doing here?"

"I cant come to meet my cousin?"

"I guess so" tenten came out of the store with a bag full of weapons, she placed them on the ground and looked at the girl

"Hi toshiro kun who is this?" she asked

"Oh this is my cousin toph" toph bowed to her

"Hi nice to meet you tenten"

"But you're a hyuga?" tenten replied

"No actually im blind, I can use the ground to see where everything is at in short, if I explain it the long way you will just get confused" tenten nodded

three big dudes came up to them and looked at tenten one of them asked tenten "where is daki!" he was tall and muscular he had a giant sword on his back and a scar across his face

Tenten smiled remembering what happened, she watched as toshiro stepped in front of her

"I killed your friend he raped her is there a problem?" he said looking up at him

"Heh that sound like daki you killed him you'll pay for that, ill kill you for that! The name is chang I think you need to know who is going to kill you"" he pulled out his sword which is about 4 feet long, slamming it at toshiro shoulder.

_Well you think that you can take me on_

_You must be crazy_

_There ain't a single thing you've done_

_That's gonna phase me_

_Oh, but if you want to have a go _

toshiro pulled out his sword and blocked the slash he pushed Chang backward he stumbled a little the slashed his giant sword at toshiro stomach, toshiro jumped in the air and landed on the blade with his right foot, and slammed it into the ground he slashed his sword at the now open Chang, who moved his head backwards gaining a cut across his face, he put both hand on the handle of his sword and slashed it upwards at toshiro, who flipped backwards and landed on top of the weapons store, toshiro placed his sword back in his sheath, and turned around and said.

"How bout we finish this somewhere else?"

"no problem"

he began to jump after toshiro, toshiro stopped in a clearing in the forest and chang landed a couple of feet away and smiled

"Im not holding back anymore" he yelled his giant sword began to set on fire it srunck t the size of a regular katana and he stabbed in the ground, and giant fire wave launched towards toshiro, he was caught off guard and went flying backwards into a tree. Tenten and toph landed in the clearing to see what happened tenten began to run to help him, but toph held her back

"Don't underestimate toshiro kun" tenten nodded and began to watch

The air began to get really cold and a laugh could be heard threw the smoke

"Good neither will I!"

toshiro held his sword over his head

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

An ice dragon began to circle around toshiro, then it exploded after the smoke was gone, toshiro could be seen he had dragon wing made out of ice coming from his back and a ice tail coming from his back a dragons head can be seen coming up his arm, its mouth over the hilt of his blade, and long chain came from the bottom of the hilt with a sharp crescent moon at the end, toshiro jumping in the air and shot down at chang.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

_**and that another cliffy whoa im on a roll, I didn't want it to be too long so please review people!**_


	5. Scatter Senbonzakura west full power rel

1**Back once again ya missed me didn't you lolz I know anyway yall going to hate me more because instead of finishing toshiro fight ill show what west and ino where doing at the time hahaha**

**Scatter Senbonzakura west full power release!**

West and ino talked as they walked towards her house

"So do you like working for toshiro?" ino asked looking at west

"Yea well me and ken voted him for leader because he was suited for it"

"Oh I see so are you strong?"

"You have no idea, maybe if your lucky ill show you my full power"

"Id lik-" ino and west both turned around quickly

""that chakra it making me cold from here is that..." ino asked

"Toshiro yes and it looks like he is going full power on a poor unlucky soul" He said looking around

"Is he really that strong?"

"Yes lets go he can handle it" they turned around and ino began to walk but west pulled him back

"what is it?" ino said

"Do you normally leave your door open?" he said pointing to her door which was forcefully open

"Oh my god"

west walked towards the open door he looked at it, there where long weird shape scratch marks all over the door, he touched a scratch mark a clear goo came off on his finger, he looked at it and thought

'_What are these things?'_

He pulled out his daggers and motioned for ino to come towards him

"Stay close" he whispered

west slowly walked threw the door way and looked around inside the place was a mess he turned around and saw a note on the counter he picked it up and read it his eyes widen as he slowly handed the note to ino his black hair covering his face(yes him and ken hid there real hairstyle too), ino red it and gasped.

Dear little ino brat

we have captured your mother here is where to find her...

"We gotta save her!"

"I know that lets go, he left a place to meet them"

they ran outside and began to run towards where they where to meet them, who ever"they" where.

45 mins later

west and ino stopped at a tall building(similar to our parking complexes) , ino began to run inside.

"WAIT INO!" west yelled trying to catch her.

A cage came up around ino and locked

"West get me out of here!" ino cried

west ran forward but was knocked back, by what he didn't know he looked up and saw a humanoid figure but its body was all mutilated and its skin looked dead it had long blades for nails, it stood semi bent over rocking from left to right it s rows of sharp in human teeth, snarling at him, it flipped back wards and landed on a cage holding on a rope from the top the cage shot into the air.

"WEST!!!!!!!!" ino pleaded as she disappeared into one of the windows a voice can be heard from inside the building

"If you want to save her come to the third floor room 376B and hurry the girl waits!"

"Damn!" west began to run up the stairs.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death_

_Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet_

_I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down_

_You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end_

_When it's over, we can say, "Well done"_

_But not yet, 'cause it's only begun_

_So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones_

_To fight this thing, until we've won_

_We drive on and don't look back_

_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past_

_All the things that we mighta done wrong_

_We could've been doing this all along_

he got to the third floor and ran down the hallway, till he came to room 376B, he ran pulling out his blades and busted threw the door.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

West fell over into a huge circular ditch, he picked up his dagger and looked around a huge cage came around the edges of the ditch trapping west inside, a light came on revealing someone sitting in a chair behind a window higher up the wall he was short and wore a white robe with a doctors mask on, when he spoke west recognized it as the voice from before.

_Part of me, wont agree_

_Cause I dont know if its for sure_

_Sunnenly, suddenly_

_I dont feel so insecure_

_Anymore_

_Everybodys got their problems_

_Everybody says the same things to you_

_Its just a matter how you solve them_

_What else are we supposed to do_

"Welcome I see you came to save the girl" he spoke

"Where is she" west yelled up

"Right there" he pointed at the ceiling where ino was in a cage hanging from the roof

"INO!" west bent down and jumped in the air towards her cage when 5 of those humanoid figures tackled him to the ground, west took out his blades and chopped one head off

1

he rolled on the ground and kicked one in the head and stabbed it in the heart

2

he flipped backwards and landed on the shoulders of another one slicing its neck.

3

he sliced one threw the stomach

4

and he stabbed the last one in the heart

5

_He's a stranger to some_

_And a vision to none_

_He can never get enough,_

_Get enough of the world_

he looked around as he panted,

"Your not done yet" the doctor said

thousands one red glowing eye can be seen opening around him,

"Oh crap"

thousand of those beast jumped out at him all running in different directions west ran at them and began slashing at them.

6

10

20

50

he kept killing them and more replaced them hour seem to past and it seem that more kept coming , west slashed one with his dagger it grabbed his hand , he could get out of his grip, he slashed at another one but it caught him too, then two more came and stabbed him in the stomach and right shoulder, another stabbed threw his leg.

"ARGH!"

"WEST!!!!!!!!!!!" ino yelled looking down from the cage

west coughed out blood and looked up at her

"Now you get to see my real power...scatter Senbonzakura"

_For a fortune he'd quit_

_But it's hard to admit_

_How it ends and begins_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_On his face is a map of the world_

_(A map of the world)_

_From yesterday, it's coming!_

_From yesterday, the fear!_

_From yesterday, it calls him_

_But he doesn't want to read the message here_

the dagger in his hand began to break into millions of pieces that looked like sakura petals, they rose into the air and began to swirl around they came raining down on to the beast engulfing them in the sakura blaze when the rose back into the sky all the beast where gone, they shot into the air where the doctor was ripping him apart in a bloody spree the sakura petal flew into the air and broke the cage ino fell to the ground and ran over to west who was laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"WEST" ino cried as tears poured down her cheek "its all my fault" he shook him violently but to no hope.

_From yesterday, it's coming!_

_From yesterday, the fear!_

_From yesterday, it calls him_

"WEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**sorry eally a big cliffy but a cliffy none the less I know yall must hate me but how else would I get yall to read more??? ...exactly thnx for reading REVIEW!!!! do it for west lolz**


	6. Chapter 6

1_**Well sorry it took me so long been very busy well im ending this story it might be kinda crappy but I wanna focus on one story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO! false**_

hyorinmaru flew backwards into a cluster of tree's, he got up and brushed of the blood from the corner of his mouth. He looked at his opponent with cold eyes, and picked up his sword once more.

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared_

_But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

"Your so pathetic, trying to beat my fire with ice? Come on now don't be foolish" chang laughed loudly

"Your annoying" hyorinmaru said and jumped into the air unleashing another ice blast at chang who easily blocked it. Chang looked in the air to see the toshiro was missing!, he looked around frantically.

"Looking for me?" chang looked behind him to see toshiro and tried to slice at him but his arms where stuck to the ground by toshiro's chain, "prepare to die"

"NOT SO FAST" he shot a fireball at toph and tenten

"Dammit!" toshiro disappeared and reappeared in front of them the fireball hit him in the back, he spit out blood and fell to the floor...

Meanwhile(west & ino)

ino pulled out west phone and called for ikario and sakura , she sat over west none moving body and waited, after a couple of mins the pair bust threw the door and there faces where of pure horror at the seen ikario ran over to west and fell to his knees.

"West say something! Anything!" ikario shook his body tears falling from his eyes, ino got up and ran over to sakura and started to cry on her shoulder.

Ikario got up and picked up west body and walked past them. He turned his head and said "find hyorinmaru we need to prepare for west military funeral."

_One thing, i don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme when i was obsessed with time_

_All i know, time was just slipping away_

_And i watched it count down to the end of the day_

_Watched it watch me and the words that i say_

_The echo of the clock rhythm in my veins_

_I know that i didn't look out below_

_And i watched the time go right out the window_

_Tried to grab hold_

_Tried not to watch_

_I wasted it all on the hands of the clock_

_But in the end, no matter what i pretend_

_The journey is more important than the end or the start_

Back to hyorinmaru

hyorinmaru pushed himself up and drew his blade forward again he ran at chang and leaped into the air and aimed a kick at his face, chang grabbed his leg and threw him behind him then leaped forward, but was frozen solid and a large pillar of ice.

Hyorinmaru got up and looked behind him and held out his sword and sliced the pillar slicing threw chang as well then he fell to the ground toph and tenten rushing over to him.

"Toshiro are you ok"

"Im fine tenten...i...i love you"

tenten began to cry and hugged toshiro. "Ouch you know that hurts!" He cried out loud then his phone rang...

_Together we made it (you see we did it niggas)_

_We made it even though we had our backs up against the wall (c'mon)_

_Forever we waited (haha!)_

_And they told us we were never going to get it_

_but we took it on the road (through the riches)_

_on the road (through the ghetto)_

_on the roooooad (and the projects to this bangin instrumental)_

_on the road (ride with me) yeah, yeah_

_on the road (you come and get it) yeah, yeah_

_on the roooooooad yeah, yeah, yeah, yo! _

EPILOGE

Toshiro Ikario ino sakura tenten and toph stood over West grave and looked down on it quietly, toshiro smiled and looked at his finger and said "well west is gone but we have stuff to do beside morn over him he wouldn't have want it that way anyway."

They all nodded and tenten smiled "time for wedding planning think your ready?"

"Im ready for anything bring it on!"

_When it all got started we was steadily just getting rejected_

_And it seemed like nothing we could do would ever get us respected_

_And thus we was stressed and the worst they probably said was we're pathetic_

_Had all the pieces to that puzzle just a way to get connected_

_And I was fighting through every ryhme tighting up every line_

_Never resting the question and I was out of my mind_

_And it finally came time to do it or let it die_

_So put the chips on the table and told me to let it ride_

_Sing it! _

_Together we made it (you see we did it niggas)_

_We made it even though we had our backs up against the wall (c'mon)_

_Forever we waited (haha!)_

_And they told us we were never going to get it_

_but we took it on the road (through the riches)_

_on the road (through the ghetto)_

_on the roooooad (and the projects to this bangin instrumental)_

_on the road (ride with me)_

_on the road (you come and get it)_

_on the roooooooad_

_**I know kinda wack but eh! I promise the other ones will be much better, 1 down 2 more to go peace!**_

_**punk-SK8TER out**_


End file.
